Field
One or more example embodiments relate to a method, system, apparatus, and/or non-transitory computer-readable recording medium for providing a highlight section of video content.
Description of Related Art
A sudden increase in users of high-speed communication networks has brought the development of new services that utilize communication networks, as well as the development of a diverse array of service items.